Ya no estás solo
by Kibo no hana
Summary: El día en el que decidas parar, volver atrás y regresar ahí estaré esperando. Ese día llegará y ya no tendrás que estar solo nunca más. Touken. Song-fic.Oneshot. Disfrútenlooo n,n


-11/02/2015-

-TOUKEN-

_You're No Longer Alone_

_Ya no estás solo _

**Por favor, no sigas…**

**Aislarte de todo**

**Solo hará que te sientas triste, ¿verdad?**

**Quisiera que me llamaras**

Kaneki, idiota.

¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo todo tú solo? Hide está aquí, Anteiku está aquí, Yo estoy aquí… Te podemos ayudar si lo necesitas, Los miembros de Anteiku se apoyan los unos en los otros ¿no?

Tu padre nunca estuvo, tu madre murió, tu tía te abandonó… ¡pero yo si estoy a tu lado, o al menos me gustaría! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Pídeme ayuda, idiota! Sufriendo no se arregla nada. ¡¿Por qué no confías en mí?! ¡Quiero estar ahí para ti! ¡No estás solo, ya no!

**Por favor, no sigas**

**Pretendes que quieres estar solo**

**Porque no quieres que te lastimen, ¿cierto?**

¿Por qué huyes? Huir solo es posponer lo inevitable. Si caes yo te ayudaré a levantarte, te tenderé mi mano las veces que sean necesarias pero para esto. Todavía tienes personas que sufren por ti ¿sabes? Yo sufro cada vez que te veo encerrarte en ese mundo de oscuridad que te has creado y caes, caes y sigues cayendo cada vez más profundo, cada vez haciéndote más daño, cada vez más lejos de mí…

Me dejaste ahí tirada en la nieve, me dejaste tal y como te dejaron a ti, sin tan siquiera tomarte la molestia de decir algo te diste la vuelta y te fuiste. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hago yo sin ti? ¿Y ahora qué haces tú? Te quiebras. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, que seas demasiado despistado como para notarlo pero eres importante para mí, ¡Eres muy importante, estúpido! ¡No quiero verte así!

"**Por favor, recuérdame", murmuré,**

**Mientras las estrellas brillaban en la noche**

"Por favor, recuérdame. No te olvides de mí" fue lo que le supliqué a las estrellas aquella noche en apenas un susurro. ¿Lo harás? Cuando estés allí en el Aogiri y tengas un rato, ¿puedes acordarte de mí? Cuando cojas una cucharilla para disolver el azúcar en el café que sé que siempre te tomas al mediodía, cuando inhales la esencia de ese olor bajo el que tantas veces hemos compartido la presencia del otro, cuando te preguntes por qué estás ahí… aunque solo sea en un pensamiento fugaz que cruce por tu mente y se vaya tan rápido como haya aparecido ¿Podrías pensar en mí?

**Habrá momentos en los que quieras llorar**

**Será mejor si estamos juntos**

**Tal vez no sepas qué decir,**

**Pero mientras estemos juntos, estará bien**

En el momento en que quieras dar para atrás, en el momento en que desees volver a empezar, en ese momento vuelve y te estaré esperando con las manos abiertas. Cuando esto pase no hace falta que hables, sé que con echar un vistazo a tu mirada todo quedará dicho, sobrarán las palabras yo te sonreiré y tú llorarás. Tus sentimientos saldrán y llorarás. Está bien llorar de vez en cuando. Entonces yo sabré que has regresado y lloraré contigo, derramaré lágrimas de felicidad. Porque mientras estemos juntos todo será mejor.

**Sí, lo entiendo…**

**Cada vez que reprimes tus sentimientos,**

**Resulta doloroso, ¿verdad?**

**¿Qué tal si dices lo que sientes?**

¡Ya basta! ¡Termina tu sufrimiento! Porque yo soy tú y tú eres nosotros. Soy feliz si eres feliz, estoy triste si estás triste. Entonces ¡sonríe cuando sonría! Pon una sonrisa de verdad de esas que solo le dedicabas a ellos, esas que ponías cuando te sentabas y posabas un libro sobre tu regazo, suspirabas y lo mirabas con una mirada que nunca me has dedicado a mí ¡¿Qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo?! Si te hacen feliz déjalo todo y solo lee pero hazlo como antes, a mi lado. ¡Deseo verte! ¡Quiero que me veas! ¡Necesito que nos miremos! Sé que soy egoísta pero te quiero.

**Sí, lo entiendes ¿no?**

**Si mis sentimientos tuvieran alas**

**Me gustaría enviarte un "te quiero"**

Yo, mi, me , contigo. ¡¿Por qué solo te miré?! ¡¿Por qué nunca di un paso más?! Te llamo cobarde por huir pero la que más ha huido y soy yo la que todavía sigue huyendo. Nos parecemos tanto… Sufriendo, cargando todo el peso sobre los hombros, haciendo un mundo de cada granito de arena, hundiéndonos…

Si pudiera llegar a ti no sé qué te diría, que haría, mi expresión hablaría por si sola. Tal vez dudaría pero dudaría contigo, tal vez no haría nada pero no haría nada contigo. Un "te quiero" hace tiempo que se quedó corto, un te amo no es para nosotros… ¡Déjame llenar todo ese vacío y esa locura que hay en ti y te demostraré cómo me siento!

"**Así que recuérdame ¿sí?"**

**Con un suspiro, las estrellas de medianoche cayeron**

Tu barrera cae, me acerco y te acercas. Me tomas las manos y nos miramos. Yo veo mi reflejo sobre tus pupilas a grisáceas y tú coges un mechón de mi cabello y lo acaricias entra tus dedos. Luego la magia ocurre y nos besamos, al principio despacio y después más rápido mostrando al otro tal y como nos sentimos. No hay secretos, no hay mentiras, no hay verdades. Alguna lágrima se nos escapa pero no nos importa, no pensamos en nada más, presente, pasado y futuro dejan de importarnos solo sentimos el nosotros del momento. Los dos lo imaginamos pero ninguno lo cumple. No hay secretos, no hay mentiras, no hay verdades. Esto es una mentira y una verdad pero no es un secreto.

Yo me acuerdo de ti y tú te acuerdas de mi pero nada más. A veces pienso si eres de verdad o eres solo producto de mi imaginación… Quiero dormir y nunca despertar de este sueño, nuestro sueño… ¿Soñarás lo mismo que yo?

**Habrá momentos en los que quieras llorar; podemos estar juntos entonces**

**Tal vez no sepas qué decir, pero mientras estemos juntos, estará bien**

**Siempre que quieras verme podremos estar juntos**

**Tal vez dudes sobre qué debes decir, pero mientras estemos juntos, estará bien**

Algún día te darás cuenta, y esperaré por ese día lo que es un "siempre". Nunca digas nunca y nunca digas siempre. Tu negro se volverá blanco y tu noche en día. Oirás el canto de los pájaros por las mañanas y admirarás las pequeñas cosas de cada día. Apreciarás lo que nunca habías apreciado y te pararás a contemplar aquello que siempre había estado a tu lado sin saberlo.

Ese día llegará y **ya no tendrás que estar solo nunca más.**

Siempre esperaré por ti…recuérdalo, recuérdame.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Lo primero es que debo agradecer a todos los que leyeron el drabble que publiqué el otro día n,n Arigatouuuu

¿Qué os ha parecido este oneshot/song-fic?

La canción se llama "Mou Hitori Ja Nai Yo", y la canta Kousaka Honoka protagonista del anime "love live!school idol Project" e integrante del grupo idol u's (Se escribe con una letra griega así que no puedo escribirlo n,nU) Creo que sigue en youtube por si queréis escucharla, sino la tenéis en la wiki de love live! n,n

Muchas gracias otra veeeez!Hasta otraaaaa!

¿Algún review?


End file.
